Dans ce silence (Robin&Nami)
by emylou
Summary: Nami va perdre la voix pendant quelque temps à force d'avoir trop crié sur les garçons... Elle va se rendre compte d'une part de la dureté de la chose, et d'autre part que se taire et observer peut nous faire découvrir de nouvelles choses sur ce qui nous entoure : les paysages, ses nakamas. Et en particulier une certaine archéologue.. :3 Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !
1. Chapter 1

A bord du Sunny, aux alentours des 16h...  
Aujourd'hui le Soleil frappait particulièrement fort. Nami bronzait sur une chaise longue dans son maillot de bain rayé rouge et blanc, Franky et Usopp bricolaient dans leur coin, et Robin lisait un roman sous l'ombre d'un parasol sur la terrasse à l'étage. D'autres supportaient un peu plus mal la chaleur écrasante : Luffy et Chopper roupillaient, ou plutôt gisaient sur les canapés de l'aquarium géant. Zoro, quant lui, pêchait tranquillement assis en tailleur sur une rambarde, mais on voyait bien qu'il commençait à piquer du nez... Sanji trillait ses épices et Brook accordait son nouveau banjo qu'il avait acheté sur l'île précédente...  
De son côté , Robin sentit rapidement sa gorge s'assécher, et elle n'eut même pas le temps de poser son bouquin pour aller se servir un verre d'eau que Sanji était déjà là, cocktail sur un plateau.  
Un rafraichissement pêche de vigne - mangue avec une pointe de rhum et sa rondelle d'ananas comme l'aime ma Robin d'amoouur ! s'exclama le blond en faisant un tour sur lui-même puis en s'inclinant, tendant le plateau à Robin.  
La jeune femme rit doucement puis s'empara du verre à pied.  
\- Merci Sanji.  
\- Avec plasiiir !  
Le cuistot retourna à ses occupations, tout sourire. Il y eut alors un grand cri, et Robin remarqua le manège qui se déroulait en bas. Usopp courait en rond les bras levés et le feu au derrière, ce qui forma petit à petit un cercle de fumée noire. Nami se leva d'un seul coup, et jeta un seau d'eau sur le brun. Elle se doutait que quelque chose dans le genre allait arriver... Usopp s'affaissa sur la pelouse du Sunny, et massa ses fesses douloureuses.  
Nan mais ça va pas Franky ?! Je t'avais pourtant dit d'attendre avant d'appuyer sur le bouton ! s'écria-t-il, une larme au coin de l'oeil.  
L'accusé sortit de la cale, se grattant la tête et la bouche en coeur :  
\- Oups désolé, erreur technique !  
\- J'aurai pu mourir si Nami n'avait pas été là ! beugla Pipo, la voix tremblante. J'aurai du me jeter dans la mer pour éteindre le feu, et un monstre marin m'aurait mangé, et..!  
Le reste fut incompréhensible.  
\- Ce sont les risques du métier mon cher Usopp !  
\- Ouais ben je devrai te l'apprendre ton métier !  
Il grommela ensuite un vague merci à l'adresse de Nami et retourna en reniflant dans la cale, suivi de Franky. La rousse se massa les tempes et souffla un coup, mais alors qu'elle allait se rallonger une ombre énorme flotta au-dessus de sa tête. Elle leva les yeux et... se rua sur le côté en criant. Un gigantesque poisson s'abbattit à pas moins de dix centimètres d'elle. Zoro venait d'attraper un bébé monstre marin, et il l'avait envoyé sur le pont avec force. Nami se tourna lentement vers lui. Il arborait un petit sourire satisfait, tout fière de sa prise.  
Eh blondinet ! cria-t-il. Tu vas avoir du boulot pour ce soir !  
Le cuisinier ouvrit immédiatement la porte à la volée. Il allait répliquer quand il vit que Nami était en train de mettre une raclée à Zoro.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Nami swaaaan ! Sale tondeuse à gazon ! C'est à ce moment là que Luffy et Chopper sortirent du salon, la langue pendue, le dos courbé et les bras ballants. On entendit ensuite un nouveau cri, la porte de la cale s'ouvrit en grand et Usopp en sortit à toute allure la tête noire de suie et une jambe en feu, vociférant tout un tat d'insultes à l'encontre du mécanicien. Il rentra dans le petit renne et le Capitaine, ce dernier tombant sur Nami. La navigatrice respira à nouveau un grand coup.  
\- NON MAIS QUI M'A REFILE DES IDIOTS PAREILS !  
Sanji descendit comme une flèche pour aider Nami, et celle-ci fila une raclée tout le monde. Pendant ce temps-là, Robin s'était replongée dans son roman. Le bruit ne la dérangeait pas, elle avait l'habitude avec eux. Puis elle posa son bouquin sur ses jambes, prit une gorgée de son cocktail, retira ses lunettes et se mis debout. Elle alla s'accouder à la rambarde et regarda le ciel, qui était d'un bleu claire particulièrement beau aujourd'hui, puis elle ferma les yeux, profitant des doux picotis du Soleil sur ses paupières closes. La mascarade qui avait lieu en bas avait sans doute pris fin car le bruit s'était arrêté. L'archéologue imagina sans peine les garçons avec chacun une petite pyramide de bosses sur le dessus du crâne, correction infligée par Nami. Un léger sourire prit forme sur le visage de Robin. C'était grâce à ses nakamas qu'elle pouvait ainsi profiter de chacune de ses journées, et elle leur en serait éternellement reconnaissante. Etrangement le souvenir de ses compagnons venant à sa rescousse contre le CP9 refit surface. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'y avait pas repensé. Elle rouvrit les yeux puis posa son menton dans le creu de sa main et regarda ses compagnons avec amour.  
Nami en avait fini avec ces zozos et elle s'assit sur les escaliers, les bras croisés sur ses genoux. Elle n'en pouvait plus, ils l'avaient épuisée. C'était impressionnant ce don qu'ils avaient de lui faire perdre son self-control en un claquement de doigt. Heureusement que Robin ne s'y mettait elle aussi, parce qu'elle les jeterait sans doute tous par-dessus bord ! Et tant pis pour les mangeurs de fruits du démon ! Elle leva les yeux vers l'archéologue. Cette dernière avait une mine attendrie et un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. La navigatrice plissa les yeux pour mieux voir son visage. Le regard de la brune était pétillant et rempli... d'amour. Nami la trouva particulièrement belle et se surprit à sourire elle aussi. Robin avait beau rester dans son coin et parler peu, elle était en quelque sorte le pilier de sagesse du navire, et son calme était contagieux. Cela aidait en partie Nami à ne pas devenir folle avec ces gugusses ! Et elle lui en était inconsciemment reconnaissante. La rousse se leva ensuite et alla admirer le monstre marin qui gisait en plein milieu du bateau, le bout de sa queue pendant mollement dans le vide. Il n'y avait pas à dire c'était un beau spécimen ! Ses écailles possédaient toutes les nuances de bleu possible et étaient bordées d'argent . Elles reflétaient le Soleil, projetant des rayons lumineux dans plusieurs directions. L'iris du monstre était d'un beau violet lavande, tirant parfois sur des tons plus rosés. Nami se demanda comment Sanji allait s'y prendre pour ne pas salir la belle pelouse verte en découpant ce monstre. M'enfin ! Il se d brouillait toujours donc pas trop de soucis de côté-là ! Elle se détourna de la bête et alla prendre son bain mousseux. Robin se réinstalla confortablement sur sa chaise longue et plongea dans la suite de son bouquin...

Un fumet incroyablement bon se déversait partout à bord du Thousand Sunny. Sanji, comme d'habitude, avait mitoné avec tout son coeur d'exquis petits plats pour ses compagnons. Il était particulièrement fière de lui ce soir-là, car le poisson qu'avait pêché ce bretteur de pacotille avait une chaire tendre à souhait. La bonne odeur de nourriture filtrait à travers le bois, et le cuistot ne tarda pas à entendre ses frères d'arme accourir en direction de la cuisine. Luffy, qui était le plus rapide et possédait un flair particulièrement développé en ce qui concernait toute sorte de nourriture, arriva en premier. Il avait les yeux grand ouverts, arborait un air sérieux, et ses narines étaient dilatées. Il était suivi de près par Usopp et Chopper, qui trépignaient d'impatience. Le capitaine se rapprocha mine de rien de la grosse marmite derrière le blond.  
" Dis moi, Sanji, ça a l'air bon cette poiscaille.  
\- Pas touche toi ! Attends que je te serve ! le prévint le cuisinier en pointant la table du doigt.  
Le brun alla s'asseoir sur sa chaise en traînant des pieds, une main sur le ventre.  
\- Mais j'ai faim..." marmonna-t-il.  
Sanji fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Brook arriva ensuite, puis Nami, Franky, Robin et Zoro. La bande était enfin au complet. Bientôt on entendit plus personne parler, seuls les bruits de mastication avaient envahient la pièce. Le silence ne dura cependant pas bien longtemps, quand Luffy se mit en tête de voler le dernier morceau de poisson d'Usopp. Ce dernier se rua sur le capitaine pour récuper son bien, sans succès car le chapeau de paille s'était mis à courir autour de la table. Il se heurta d'ailleurs à Nami qui renversa de la sauce sur ses vêtements... Robin finissait son assiette, imperturbable. "Pauvre Nami", se dit-elle, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir un sourire en coin en voyant la course poursuite des garçons.  
"LUFFY, hurla la navigatrice, MON CHEMISIER TOUT NEUufff...  
Elle toussa un coup puis se massa la gorge en grimaçant, surprise. Sanji se précipita immédiatement vers elle, agitant les bras dans tous les sens, inquiet.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Nami-chérie ?  
La rousse toussa à nouveau, et essaya de parler. Elle n'émit qu'un petit son aïgue à la place, et rougit. Robin s'attendrit à la vue de la jeune navigatrice perdant ses moyens. La pauvre n'arrêtait pas de crier sur ses compagnons pour faire régner l'ordre, et ce davantage depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés au bout de ces deux longues années car ils se chamaillaient encore plus !  
\- C'est votre faute ! s'écria Sanji en se tournant vers les deux fautifs.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Nami ? demanda Luffy avec innocence.  
\- Elle n'arrête pas de vous crier dessus à longueur de journée, alors elle a eu une extinction de voix idiot !  
Luffy et Usopp baissèrent la tête, la mine coupable. Nami leur jeta un regard assassin. Elle chuchota quelques mots que seul Sanji, suffisamment proche, entendit.  
\- Bon, fit-il en se levant et en se frottant les mains. Vous allez m'astiquer le bateau ENTIER, notre navigatrice chérie veut le voir briller !  
Nami croisa les bras, fixant les deux garçons. Usopp ouvrit des yeux ronds, mais Luffy sembla quand à lui accepter la punition sans rechigner. Mais alors que Sanji allait retourner à sa place, elle le retint en lui tirant la manche.  
\- Oh, et vous êtes aussi privés de dessert pendant deux jours, ajouta le blond.  
Usopp n'eut pas l'air d'y prendre garde, mais cette fois-ci le capitaine affichait une expression désespérée. Sur ce Nami se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, les poings serrés.  
\- Je t'accompagne !"lanca aussitôt l'archéologue.  
Un froid avait pris place autour de la table et elle ne souhaitait pas rester ici plus longtemps. Les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent dans leur chambre. Nami se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant, croisa les bras sous sa tête et ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait pas le coeur à faire la fête tout de suite, elle rejoindrait ses amis plus tard. Robin s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil avec un livre. Elle venait de commencer le deuxième tome de la fameuse trilogie "deux mille bateaux au-dessus de la mer" du renommé Julien Renev. L'histoire lui plaisait énormément : trois compagnons voyageant sur une mongolfière ultra-perfectionnée s'étaient retrouvés pris dans un orage à cause d'une toute petite erreur de calcul, et avaient atteris sur un bateau flottant haut dans le ciel. Ce bateau n'était pas seul, il faisait partie d'une armada comptant deux mille navires partant en guerre contre des chevaucheurs de dragons. Quelques semaines auparavant leur Capitaine se trouvait assis sur la proue du navire, quand un dragon immense vert et bleu surmonté par une ombre l'avait enlevé sous les yeux ébahis des marins du ciel...depuis, d'autres enlèvements avaient eu lieu, et tous les habitants prirent bientôt la décision de se rebeller contre ces créatures gigantesques. Robin appréciait beaucoup le caractère de la fiancée du protagoniste, Delia : en dépit de la disparition de l'amour de sa vie la jeune femme restait forte, et ne cessait de croire en son retour. Ce personnage avait beau n'apparaître que très peu dans l'histoire, il restait son favori. Delia continuait de se battre malgré le fait qu'elle ait été expulsée de chez elle car son mari n'était pas là pour payer le loyer. Elle était décidément très tenace, elle paraissait presque inébranlable. Ce fort caractère la fit un peu penser à Nami. Robin se rendit alors compte qu'il y avait de l'animation dans une des pièces du Sunny. Ses amis devaient avoir commencé une petite fête. Elle se tourna vers la rousse qui s'était endormie et respirait paisiblement. Ses longs cheveux flammes couvraient ses épaules nues, et dévalaient en vagues douces ses formes généreuses. Robin posa son livre sur la petite table basse en bois de chêne et se dirigea vers Nami dans l'intention de la réveiller. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et chuchota son prénom. Pas de réponse... Elle l'appela un peu plus fort en pressant ses doigts, mais toujours rien. L'archéologue s'assit, croisa ses bras sur le lit et y posa son menton. Nami avait un air si serein sur le visage, ses traits paraissaient plus adultes, et plus reposés aussi. Une autre facette qu'elle n'avait que dans ces moments, lorsqu'elle dormait. Elle devait tant se soucier des bêtises de ses compagnons quand elle était réveillée que son expression se durcissait un peu, et sa bouche se crispait imperceptiblement. Mais Robin, la grande observatrice, l'avait remarqué. C'est pour cela que la voir ainsi endormie lui donnait l'impression d'entrer dans le petit monde personnel de la navigatrice, et un sourire tendre étira les lèvres de la brune. Elle ferma les yeux et écouta la respiration de Nami.

"mmmh..., se réveilla la rousse. R-Robin ?  
L'archéologue rouvrit ses yeux d'un coup, gênée, et ses joues se colorèrent légèrement. Mais elle se reprit bien vite et plaqua sur sa figure un sourire amusé.  
\- Bien dormi, navigatrice ?  
\- Je-j'ai dormi longtemps ? chuchota-t-elle doucement.  
L'état de sa voix ne s'était pas amélioré.  
\- Non, une quarantaine de minutes tout au plus, répondit la brune en se levant avec empressement. Les autres ont commencé une petite soirée arrosée.  
Comme d'habitude en fait, pensa-t-elle. Nami se leva lentement.  
\- On les rejoint ?" continua Robin.  
Nami hôcha la tête, et elles se dirigèrent toutes deux vers la porte.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin et Nami descendirent les marches menant au pont principal. Les garçons s'étaient assis en rond sur la pelouse autour d'un petit feu et avaient déjà commencé à déboucher quelques bouteilles de Saké, ou bien sirotaient un verre multicolore préparé par les soins de Sanji. A la vue des deux jeunes femmes, le cuisinier se précipita vers elles avec entrain, un cocktail dans chaque main.

" Une petite liqueur de mûre pour ma Robin d'amour, et une petite liqueur de clémentine pour ma Nami chériiie !

La rousse attrapa rapidement le verre, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées... Quand à la brune, elle refusa poliment.

\- Comment te sens-tu Nami-swan ? s'empressa de demander Sanji.

L'intéressée fronça les sourcils et pointa son pouce vers le bas... Rien ne s'était arrangé évidemment. Usopp et Luffy se levèrent et se dirigèrent timidement vers Nami. Une fois devant elle ils se mirent à genoux :

\- On est désolés Naammiiiiiii ! s'exclamèrent-ils en pleurant presque.

Usopp avait les mains jointes et affichait une magnifique moue suppliante, et Luffy avait posé son front contre le sol. Ce dernier allait se redresser quand Nami écrasa son pied sur son crâne. Elle avait fermé les yeux, avait croisé ses bras fins et une veine était apparut au-dessus de son arcade sourcilière. Tout le monde se figea, le ventre noué. Finalement la navigatrice leur donna deux-trois coups chacun sur la tête et ce fut oublié. La soirée put enfin réellement commencer.

Au bout d'un certain temps Nami se sentie un peu mise à l'écart. Elle qui d'habitude était assez bavarde et participait donc activement aux conversations ne pouvait faire aucun commentaires sur ce que racontaient ses nakamas. Elle garda le sourire cependant, et hochait de temps en temps la tête pour montrer qu'elle était attentive et intéressée. Néanmoins elle commença rapidement à se lasser et s'ennuyer. Frustrée, elle augmenta inconsciemment sa consommation d'alcool. Ses amis ne purent pas le remarquer puisqu'elle ne parlait pas, mais la tête commença à lui tourner. Elle s'empara discrètement d'une des bouteilles de saké qui se trouvait derrière le dos de Zoro et en prit une grande rasade. Elle sentit rapidement sa langue et sa gorge se réchauffer, et elle apprécia les sensations nouvelles qui montaient en elle.

" J'en ai assez, je veux m'amuser ", marmonna-t-elle si bas que même Chopper avec son ouïe ultra développée n'entendit pas.

Que pouvait-elle donc faire de distrayant sans avoir besoin de parler ? Mais elle ne trouva rien, et resta à sa place sans bouger, la tête légèrement baissée. Elle se tourna vers Robin, qui ne pipait pas un mot non plus. Pourtant elle ne semblait pas se morfondre comme elle ! Comment faisait-elle pour pouvoir rester assise sans bouger et sans parler pendant aussi longtemps ?! Nami soupira. Elle en avait de la chance... La rousse décida alors de l'observer pour vérifier si elle ne faisait pas autre chose, pour découvrir si elle n'avait pas un moyen pour se distraire autre que la parole. Alors que c'était Usopp qui était en train de parler en exagérant on ne peu plus sur ses aventures, la brune ne le regardait pas. Elle fixait tour à tour les visages de ses compagnons, examinant leurs expressions. Un petit sourire apparaissait de temps à autre sur ses lèvres. La rousse, intriguée, fit de même. Chopper avait des yeux illuminés en écoutant les récits d'Usopp, et Nami s'attendrit à la vue du petit renne, qui était toujours aussi crédule. Puis elle observa Sanji et Zoro, qui avaient tout les deux un air blasé. Ils avaient exactement la même tête ! C'est fou à quel point tout pouvait les éloigner et les rapprocher ! Un petit gloussement remonta dans sa gorge, en imaginant la réaction qu'ils auraient eu si ils savaient qu'elle avait pensé ça ! Elle reprit quelques gorgées de saké, l'alcool lui chauffant agréablement le cou, puis reprit sa petite inspection. C'était au tour de Robin. Elle avait elle aussi un air amusée, et mettait parfois sa main devant sa bouche pour retenir un rire. Ses beaux yeux bleus pétillaient, et son nez se fronçait légèrement quand elle s'empêchait de pouffer. L'archéologue était si discrète ! Pas étonnant que personne ne remarque ses réactions ! Il fallait pourtant juste prendre la peine de la regarder un peu plus... C'est lorsque son regard croisa le sien qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait fixée plus longtemps que nécessaire, et son visage devint entièrement rouge, mais elle ne détourna pas les yeux, prise comme dans un filet dans ceux de Robin. Cette dernière, étonnée par la réaction de la navigatrice, s'empourpra un peu.

" Tout va bien navigatrice ? " demanda la brune.

Nami hocha la tête avec énergie, un large sourire crispé plaqué sur le visage. Robin avait également l'habitude que ça soit la rousse qui entretienne la conversation, et elle ne sut pas quoi ajouter devant ces grands yeux chocolats qui la fixaient. Alors elle la regarda elle aussi, et elles se noyèrent dans les yeux l'une de l'autre. La jeune navigatrice commença à sentir des picotis au bout de ses doigts et en bas de son dos. Elle voulut se gratter tellement ça la démangeait, mais n'y parvint pas. Elle sombrait dans le regard bleu sombre de Robin, aussi oppressant que la profondeur des océans, et son corps devint lourd, comme prit dans la glace. L'archéologue détourna alors les yeux avec un petit rire nerveux, lâchant d'un même coup son emprise sur Nami. Cette dernière sentit sa tête lui tourner, et elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait cessé de respirer. Elle but un peu dans son verre et tritura son tee-shirt. La brune, affreusement gênée, s'empara elle aussi de son petit cocktail que Sanji avait gentillement déposé près d'elle "au cas où", mais sans vraiment y croire. Elle l'avala en entier. Heureusement il n'y avait pas trop de boisson, mais elle sentit tout de même l'alcool comme un claque et toussa un peu. Elle croisa le regard surpris de Nami. C'est vrai qu'elle ne buvait pas habituellement, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent... Cette fois-ci elle pouvait se le permettre.

" Je n'allais tout de même te laisser te morfondre de la sorte, il fallait que j'intervienne, se justifia-t-elle. Tu semblais tellement t'ennuyer !

Évidemment ça ne lui avait pas échappé, pensa la rousse. Robin, n'osant pas croiser à nouveau les yeux de la navigatrice, se redressa.

\- Sanji, aurait-tu la gentillesse de servir un verre pour Nami et moi ? dit-elle posément.

Bien entendu, en dépit du ton doux qu'elle avait employé et du bruit environnant le blond l'entendit.

\- Est-ce... est-ce bien ma Robin d'amour ? " fit-il, surpris.

Celle-ci lui fit un joli sourire pour qu'il n'insiste pas sur le sujet, et en effet de beaux cœurs apparurent dans les yeux de Sanji et il ne pensa plus qu'à satisfaire le désir de la brune. " _Manipulatrice_ ", songea Nami, amusée. Le blond revint bien vite avec deux grands verres des mêmes boissons précédentes et leur fit plusieurs courbettes hilarantes avec une souplesse presque insoupçonnée. Les deux jeunes femmes trinquèrent et commencèrent leur cocktail. Robin se dit qu'elle devait faire ça plus souvent, mais elle stoppa net cette pensée. Elle se permettrait de boire uniquement pour ce genre d'occasion, car après tout elle essayait seulement de remonter le moral à un de ses nakamas... Nami, de son côté, termina son verre et s'allongea sur l'herbe. Bien qu'elle tienne l'alcool elle ne voulait pas non plus trop forcer sur la boisson ce soir. Ce soir elle voulait simplement se détendre. Ce soir elle voulait profiter de ce moment inhabituel avec sa nakama. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. On ne voyait pas les étoiles, les nuages les cachant toutes; les cieux étaient donc d'un bleu si sombre qu'ils paraissaient noirs. C'est beau tout de même, on ne prend pas assez de temps pour les regarder. C'est étrange cette sensation qu'elle éprouva. Elle se sentait à la fois écrasée par la noirceur du ciel, omniprésente, et à la fois elle se sentait toute petite et invisible, ce qui lui conférait également un certain avant-goût de liberté. La rousse ne put pas s'en empêcher, elle pensa aux yeux de Robin, à la couleur bleue de son iris qui fonçait au fur et à mesure qu'on se rapprochait de sa pupille, et elle frissonna. Elle avait apprécié cet instant qu'elles avaient partagé, sans doute plus qu'elle n'aurait du. Robin, voyant Nami allongée, commença à s'inquiéter.

" Tout va bien Nami ? " la questionna-t-elle.

La navigatrice ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire en coin : elle avait sentit l'inquiétude dans la voix de la brune. Mais elle ne répondit pas, et à la place, se surprenant elle-même par son audace, elle posa sa main sur celle de Robin. Cette dernière put lire le mot " _Merci_ " sur ses lèvres, son regard passa de la bouche entrouverte de la navigatrice à ses yeux bruns et miel, et elle détourna bien vite le regard pour ne pas chavirer. Nami ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement. L'archéologue se pencha ensuite au-dessus d'elle et lui chuchota :

" Nous sommes amies non ? "

Elle tiqua sur cet avant dernier mot, et ressentit un petit pincement au cœur. D'abord surprise, elle se releva ensuite et partit dans sa chambre. Personne n'avait remarqué le petit manège qui s'était déroulé entre elles. Sauf Zoro peut-être, mais il n'y avait pas apporté plus d'attention que ça, trop occupé par le contenu de sa bouteille et Luffy qui gesticulait autour de lui avec des baguettes dans le nez et dans la bouche. Robin s'assit sur le petit fauteuil rouge de sa chambre, et ouvrit son bouquin "Deux mille bateaux au-dessus de la mer" de Julien Renev, page cinquante-six. Au bout de quelques minutes, c'est lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle était en train de se mordiller les ongles qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'en était qu'à la page cinquante-sept.

" Non mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais Robin ! " se morigéna-t-elle.

Elle frotta ses mains sur son pantalon et se replongea dans sou bouquin. Elle le referma bien vite, sachant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien, puis se leva et écarta le rideau. Elle regarda à travers le petit hublot. Tous ses nakamas dormaient par terre, ou bien étaient partis se coucher. Son regard glissa vers Nami, qui était allongée en position fœtale, et elle sentit son cœur se serrer à nouveau, mais à trois reprises cette fois-ci. Alors elle referma expressément le petit rideau et plaqua son dos et sa tête contre le bois du bateau. Elle ferma ses yeux en respirant profondément, puis se pinça l'arrête du nez.

" C'est pas vrai... " marmonna-t-elle.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit, croisa ses mains, les décroisa, secoua la tête, se gratta le bras et le bas du dos, remis des mèches de ses cheveux sombres à plusieurs reprises derrière son oreille. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gesticuler, ce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Elle ressenti ensuite un frisson et remarqua que l'air s'était rafraîchi. Alors elle se leva et prit trois couvertures. Elle sortit sur la pointe des pieds de sa chambre et descendit les marches jusqu'au pont principal. Elle mit une couverture sur les épaules de son capitaine et une sur celles d'Usopp, puis elle s'assit en tailleur à côté de la navigatrice. Elle posa son coude sur son genou et mis sa joue dans sa paume, et de l'autre main elle joua avec les brins d'herbes de la pelouse. Elle changea ensuite de position et se mit à genoux, et déposa une petite couverture rouge sur Nami. Elle regarda ses longs cheveux soyeux, et elle fut prise d'une subite envie de dégager les mèches de son visage. Alors elle approcha ses doigts de sa joue, mais alors qu'elle ne l'avait même pas effleurée elle sentit un léger courant électrique de son poignet jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Elle éloigna brusquement sa main comme si elle s'était brûlée, et mit son poing contre sa poitrine. La fatigue la prit subitement de court et ses paupières s'alourdirent. Elle s'allongea aux côtés de la jeune navigatrice, fixa son visage paisible et endormi et ferma les yeux sans s'en rendre compte.

Nami ouvrit les yeux et s'accommoda rapidement à la lumière. Sa gorge ne lui faisait plus aussi mal, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Ses pupilles se rétrécirent quand elle remarqua qui se trouvait en face d'elle, son visage à une quinzaine de centimètres du sien : Robin. Elle s'immobilisa , expirant un petit coup par la bouche sous le coup de la surprise. Elle ne put à nouveau plus bouger, sentant ses membres se figer et sa respiration se couper. Elle sentit son cœur résonner dans tout son corps et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme pour réaliser ce qu'elle avait avait sous les yeux. Elle ne resta pas ainsi bien longtemps, dès qu'elle se sentit libre de ses mouvements elle se releva précipitamment et s'éloigna de l'archéologue. Elle partit s'accouder à la rambarde près de la proue du navire. _Non mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ?!_ Elle se massa les tempes. Elle regarda le Soleil se lever. Elle n'alla pas réveiller Zoro pour son tour de garde. Elle n'alla pas réveiller Luffy et Usopp pour qu'ils rangent le bordel qu'il y avait sur le pont. Elle n'alla réveiller personne. Elle resta là sans bouger, à admirer les longs filaments rouges orangés qui déchiraient le ciel. Son regard papillonna en direction de Robin, mais elle se détourna d'elle immédiatement. Évidemment elle avait compris ce qui se passait.

L'archéologue se réveilla, éblouie par la lumière. Elle se redressa et se frotta les yeux, puis elle tourna la tête à sa droite. Nami n'était plus là, il n'y avait que la petite couverture rouge pliée en quatre. Elle la remarqua ensuite adossée contre la rambarde à côté de la proue. Sa chevelure flamboyait sous les derniers rayons rougeâtres du Soleil levant, et s'envolait dans tous les sens comme un feu ardent. Elle la vit alors se redresser et se tourner vers elle avec un air pensif en replaçant une longue mèche derrière son oreille. Le ventre de l'archéologue se crispa, elle lui fit un signe de la main sans la regarder et alla se faire un café. Une fois la fois la boisson prête elle s'assit dans la cuisine. _Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de me défiler ?_ Elle fronça les sourcils et bu une gorgée du café. Elle faillit le recracher. Elle regarda le liquide sombre dans sa tasse avec ahurissement. Il était sucré. Depuis quand mettait-elle du sucre dans son café ? En plus il y en avait dix fois trop. Elle alla le jeter dans l'évier en pinçant les lèvres. Une journée qui commence avec un café raté ne peut pas être une bonne journée. Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte. Elle ne se défilerait pas. Pas aujourd'hui. Elle ouvrit la porte brusquement et tomba nez à nez avec la navigatrice. Les joues de celle-ci rosirent considérablement.

" Ah...je...je voulais... Je voulais te remercier pour la couverture, bégaya-t-elle.

\- Aucun soucis navigatrice, répondit mécaniquement Robin.

\- Et...

La rousse se gratta la joue puis plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Merci. Pour hier soir.

Robin eut à nouveau un peu mal au ventre. Elle préféra changer de sujet.

\- Ta voix va mieux on dirait ?

\- Oh ! Oui ! fit-elle, tout sourire. Je ne pense pas que je sois capable de crier tout de suite, mais je sens que tout va vite s'arranger.

L'archéologue détourna les yeux.

\- Bon, tant mieux.

Elle espérait que même si la voix de Nami était revenue elles continueraient à passer des petits moments comme ceux d'hier. La navigatrice remarqua que la brune était distraite.

\- Tu sais, je...j'espère qu'on remettra ça...

\- Moi aussi ! répondit Robin du tac au tac avec un entrain nouveau.

Elle s'empourpra. Nami, surprise, ouvrit grand les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Robin perdre ainsi ses moyens.

\- Bon, et bien, je vais aller me préparer, lança l'archéologue en s'enfuyant.

\- Attends ! " s'exclama la rousse contre son gré.

Elle l'avait attrapée par le poignet et la brune fit volte-face. Elles plongèrent dans les yeux l'une de l'autre. Le vent se leva, ébouriffant leurs cheveux. Cette fois-ci, ne pouvant y résister, Robin s'approcha de Nami et replaça une de ses mèches flammes derrière son oreille. Elle vit la navigatrice rougir et la regarder avec insistance. Alors, hésitante, elle leva sa main vers le visage de la rousse et la posa sur sa joue fraîche. Elles soupirèrent toutes les deux en même temps, comme si elles étaient soulagées, puis, sans se quitter des yeux, l'archéologue laissa glisser ses doigts le long de la mâchoire de Nami. Elle empoigna ensuite tendrement son menton et approcha sa bouche de la sienne. Elles fermèrent les yeux et entrelacèrent leurs doigts, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, entrouvertes, mêlant leur souffle. Leur baiser fut aussi léger que les ailes d'un papillon. Nami ouvrit ses yeux lentement et s'écarta de Robin. Ses yeux brillaient de mille feux, comme si le Soleil était entré dans ses iris miel, et ses joues étaient rosies par l'excitation. " _Elle est si belle_ " pensa la brune. Elle se rapprocha d'elle pour l'embrasser une deuxième fois, grisée par l'émotion. C'était sans compter sur Luffy qui se réveilla et bailla si fort qu'il fit un peu trembler le bateau. Les jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent brusquement l'une de l'autre en tressaillant. Elles se jetèrent un coup d'œil où s'y mêlaient passion et tendresse.

Zoro, qui était sur la pelouse, n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qu'il s'était passé. Tant que ses nakamas étaient heureuses tout allait bien. A peu près. Involontairement, son regard coula en direction de Sanji. Le beau blond venait de sortir des chambres et s'allumait une cigarette, ses yeux glissèrent sur Zoro presque comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. En vérité il avait parfaitement noté le regard du bretteur.

FIN !

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! :) C'était peut-être plus un OS en fait... Laissez-moi des commentaires ! *-***

 **J'allais oublier, mais les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda et non à moi !**


End file.
